Continuation of sequencing of the isoinhibitor 11 from garden beans. Preparation of bovine pancreatic secretory isoinhibitors on a large scale, sufficient to characterize each isoinhibitor. Detailed study of isoinhibitors from swine colostrum, aimed at establishing structural differences among these isoinhibitors.